Dirty Laundry
by HughloverX
Summary: A night at the castle in the laundry room...FrankRiff fic.


Well, I've been feeling creative so here's another story. This is a Frank/Riff fic so all be warned. Just as a side note, dirty laundry, if you don't know, is another word for secrets and I thought it might be fitting for a story. Oh, and this one's a bit different for me because there's no dialogue. I'm a very dialogue based writer so this is very different for me. Tell me what you think. Thanks!

Well, this is for the one who wanted it.

* * *

It had been a troublesome mundane day at the castle. It was raining, Magenta had come down with the flu and Columbia had left with the delivery boy, Eddie, the day before, which resulted in a very pissed off Frank. Trying his best not to let his temper get out of hand, Riff decided it would be the best use of his time and energy to just hide out down in the laundry room. Perhaps he could get done with a few loads before returning to the upstairs world. 

He began tossing corsets into the washer and creating various piles on the floor for the different loads. Two piles of darks, one pile of whites, one of delicate clothes… Then, he felt something wrap around his waist. He stood tense and looked at the hands around him. They had blood red mails like his sister's but the largeness of the hands proved it not to be what he had hoped for. Pushing them away he tried to ignore the feeling of the other body pressed against his. The hands made their way back around him and began loosening and pushing down his black trousers. The handyman could feel his Master's hot panting on his neck and his erection pushing against his thigh ordering him to give him what he asked for. Could a servant ever refuse his master?

Closing his eyes he dropped his hands onto the washing machine to brace himself for what he knew was to come. He felt his trousers being undone by wanting hands and pushed down until they slid to his ankles. Next to follow were his briefs. From experience the servant knew that his jacket and vest would not follow. Frank never needed to impress or like Riff, just persistence; therefore, he only worked to get what was needed to make him happy for the time.

Some time these secret acts needed to stop, Riff knew, but he hadn't the backbone to stop it. He turned to stop the game from getting farther but a quick blow to the head shut him up quick. This was not going to be an experimental romp, just one to satisfy needs. It would be their secret, like so many others by then and in the castle. Everyone who came into the castle left with a deep dark secret that would start a pile on the floor to be added to later. One could only imagine living there how many there would be.

Getting shoved to the cold, dirty clothes strewn floor, Riff landed on his knees and hands awaiting Frank. He always got what he worked for. Strong hands found their way to his hips, helping the other man to position himself and pull for a harder thrust. They moaned with each thrust and touch as beaks of sweat dampened their foreheads and bodies to cool the lust. Frank didn't need to hold back anything with the help for they were only there to serve and not to hold opinions.

With a final grunt and thrust, Frank collapsed on top of Riff, tired from the exertion. Pulling out of him and not caring whether or not the floor was contented or not, the Master of the mansion stood, put back on the small amount of clothes he normally wore and went back upstairs without a word. He was fulfilled enough.

Shaking and still on the floor was Riff Raff. He was so close to the edge that he had to finish it off by himself alone. Frank had yet again left him wanting and a mess. He hated what he did to him but loved the feel of being somewhat needed, wanted and perhaps verging on liked, though he knew that deep down he probably never liked him. Finishing what Frank had started with his own hands and a though of how he would have liked Frank to end the time together, Riff stoop panting and hurriedly dressing. Looking around he saw that if it went un-witnessed no one would know and it would happen again and again until…one day. For now, however, it was just another thing added to the pile of dirty laundry waiting for the cleaning moment.


End file.
